Melrose Avenue
by TheDevilSama
Summary: El ya no recordaba lo que estaba esperando, pero tenía el sentimiento de que en aquella avenida lo encontraría.


Saco del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón de vestir, un pequeño reloj de bolsillo plateado. El ya no recordaba lo que estaba esperando, pero tenía el sentimiento de que allí lo encontraría. Inconscientemente _la_ estaba esperando en Melrose Avenue. Esa tarde de domingo que no prometía nada, la vio pasar en su hermoso vestido rosado pastel, acompañada de otra chica con un vestido rojo.

El caballero, de pulcro traje gris y cabellos marrones; sintió que podía volar a la luna, para no volver en un buen tiempo. Pero lo suave del amanecer ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que los rayos del sol la alumbraran solamente a ella.

—Ren, amigo —dijo un hombre con anteojos y una pequeña libreta en la mano. —Nos están esperando, vamos.

El castaño simplemente asintió y le dio indicaciones al cochero para que los llevara al bar _'California's sky'._

Llegaron enseguida, luego de pagarle al cochero, ambos hombres bajaron del carro. La fachada del bar estaba poco trabajada: solamente se podían ver los ladrillos y tenía un toldo con matices azules y celestes, y el nombre del bar; las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas de los mismos colores. Cuando entraron el olor a cigarro, mezclado con el alcohol, se impregnó en sus ropas. Por dentro estaba pintado de blanco y celeste; el brillo que brindaban las velas y antorchas, era cálido. También tenía un piano de cola negro; y un pequeño escenario, del cual resaltaba el telón rojo.

—Te espero donde siempre Ren —dijo mientras recibía el chaleco y el sombrero del más alto. El otro simplemente asintió y se acercó al piano. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo. Espero paciente hasta que se hizo la hora y empezó a tocar unas notas, el telón se abrió y dos chicas empezaron a cantar. Kyoko y Kaede, las cantantes estrellas de este bar. Kaede tenía un vestido rojo y, Kyoko, uno rosado pastel.

Kyoko lo volvía loco. No había otra chica como ella, ella era la única en Melrose Avenue que llamaba su atención. Pero el sabía que que no se pueden tomar las cosas que no se pueden conseguir.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas, cada vez más lento, para así, poder finalizar la canción. Todos aplaudieron, incluido Ren. Pero no es que hubiera prestado especial atención a la canción. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kyoko se acercó a hablarle.

—Tsuruga —dijo acercándose al mayor —lo hizo muy bien —. La muchacha se hizo una reverencia, agarro su vestido desde los costado y se agachó un poco.

—Igual que tu Mogami. —el hombre imitó la acción. Colocó una mano en su espalda baja y otra en su estómago, luego se inclinó hacia adelante. Ambos sonrieron bobamente.

—Sr. Tsuruga, ¿me invita a un trago? —dijo coqueta mientras soltaba un risita.

El hombre asintió y la ayudo a bajar del escenario. Caminaron hasta la barra, donde pidieron whisky.

—Cuénteme Sr. Tsuruga —dijo Kyoko luego de tomar un sorbo el whisky —. ¿Como es que un hombre de su porte ha parado en este pequeño bar de Melrose Avenue?

—Se podría decir que alguien llamó mi atención —dijo volver a cargar su vaso con aquel licor. Hablaron el resto de la noche, o por lo menos cuando no tenían trabajo que hacer.

Cada vez que tenía que tocar el piano, había un vaso de licor sobre este. Miraba cada tanto a la del vestido rosado, quien cantaba junto a otra chica.

En aquel bar de Melrose Avenue. El hombre que encontró lo que buscaba, pero no sabe cómo alcanzarlo. Pasaban las horas y la hora de cerrar el bar llegó y con ello la despedida. Busco a su amigo, y este le entregó sus pertenencias y que saliera por la puerta de atrás, que ya lo alcanzaría.

Ren y Kyoko se encontraron en el callejón, al cual se accedía por la puerta de atrás. La chica fue la primera en romper el silencio. —Adiós Sr. Tsuruga —dijo acercándose peligrosamente al mayor.

—Adiós Srta. Mogami.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, miel con chocolate. La chica, inconscientemente, paso su lengua por su carnosos labios. De a poco se fueron acercando, como si fueran un imán y el metal. Primero fue beso efímero, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Ese roce de labios, se convirtió en un beso de pasiones escondidas y encontradas, que en cada momento fue subiendo de intensidad. Kyoko, paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca; Ren, por otro lado, la agarro por la cintura y la acercó más a el. De no ser por el maldito aire que necesitan para respira, no se hubieran separado nunca.

—Que descanse Tsuruga —dijo sobre los labios del mayor, mientras que los suyos estaban un poco hinchados por la intensidad del beso. Le saco el sombrero y le arrebató el saco que estaba sosteniendo. Se lo colocó sobre sus hombros. El mayor la miró confundido. La muchacha con una leve, pero coqueta, sonrisa en la cara expresó: —No queremos que nuestra cantante favorita se enferme ¿No? —Lego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del callejón para dirigirse a su casa.

Ren se quedo quieto unos momentos. Cuando salió de su trance, puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y toco su reloj de bolsillo. Miró hacia el oscuro cielo, iluminado por la tenue luz de las estrellas y sonrío. Saco del bolsillo derecho una pequeña cajita de metal, la abrió y saco: un cigarro y el encendedor. Al poco tiempo llegó su amigo, quien lo miró extrañado al verlo con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿A que se debe que tengas que encender el cigarrillo? No lo haces muy a menudo —preguntó mientras caminaban por la angosta calle del callejón.

El más alto simplemente sonrió. —Se podría decir que encontré lo que estaba buscando —agregó cuando pudieron parar un carro.

Su amigo lo miró desentendido, pero un así no agregó nada más. En menos de treinta minutos llegaron al complejo de departamentos del más bajo. Cuando bajó del carruaje, se dio cuenta de un detalle, su amigo no traía ni su sombrero ni saco. Entonces, antes de cerrar la puerta, pregunto: —Amigo, ¿y tu saco y sombrero?

El mayor simplemente le dio una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, dejando aún más desentendido al más bajo. Espero a que el carruaje fuera un punto el cual no se podía distinguir en la polvorienta calle, para entrar a su apartamento. Mañana estaría más atento a su amigo, total estaba más que seguro que lo arrastraría al bar de Melrose Avenue.


End file.
